


Father's Day Gift

by Jansen_or_Bituin



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I know father's day was a long time ago but let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/pseuds/Jansen_or_Bituin
Summary: Stewie gives Brian an unexpected gift. Cross-posted on tumblr: https://laissezbeean.tumblr.com/post/164479409338/fathers-day-gift-family-guy-fan-fic





	Father's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time writing in a while, so feedback is appreciated. First time writing for Family Guy, too. I love this show and these two characters, and there's a terrible lack of familial Brian and Stewie fics. So here I am to fill in the void.

Stewie peers through the little opening in the doorway before going into the kitchen, with Rupert clutched in one hand and a neatly wrapped parcel in the other.

 

Brian hears the door open and looks up from his laptop. “Oh, hey Stewie.” He greets as the kid approaches him. “I thought you were going out with Peter today?”

 

“Yes, we are,” Stewie replies, “but I wanted to give you this before we go.” He reluctantly hands Brian the parcel.

 

Brian takes it with a surprised look. He stares at it for a moment before saying, “Thanks. What’s this for?”

 

“Oh, just open it already. I wouldn’t want to be late for the theme park.” Stewie says, getting impatient. There’s also a foreign hint of anxiety in his voice, too.

 

The dog shrugs and tears the wrapper apart. The infant gives him an eye roll before muttering, “I  _ suppose _ you could’ve just shred it to pieces too. It’s not like I spent the whole afternoon yesterday wrapping it up and making it pretty.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Brian apologizes sheepishly. “Well, you know what they say. If you rip the wrapper, you’re bound to get another gift.”

 

“Typical.”

 

He finishes opening it and finds a nice navy-colored box inside.

 

“Well?” Stewie asks, prompting him. “Open it.”

 

A faint chorus of angels singing can be heard as Brian opens the lid curiously, squinting as glare hits his eyes. Whatever’s inside, it sure as hell is  _ shiny _ .

 

When he finally clearly sees what’s inside, he almost drops the box.

 

It’s a silver collar pendant, so polished he can he his own reflection in it. Embedded in the center in glorious black ink are the words “World’s #1 Dad”. He flips it over, still in shock, and sees his name written on the back in the same fancy font.

 

He’s speechless. “Stewie…”

 

Stewie moves closer to him with eyes scanning Brian’s facial features, trying to read his reaction. “So, do you like it? Got that made from Grade 6 titanium alloy. It’d probably survive if you bomb it somewhere. I ain’t cheap.” He says the last part proudly lifting himself on his tip toes.

 

Brian feels like he’s going to tear up. It’s all too much to take in. “You...you got this for  _ me _ ?”

 

“Well, of course!”

 

“But what about Peter?  _ He _ ’s your father!”

 

“I got him something too. It’s not as fancy though, but I’m sure he’ll find it useful.”

 

Meanwhile, Peter finds a gift on his car’s dashboard as he gets into the driver’s seat. Excitedly, he opens it to find a beer mug with the words “World’s #2 Dad” on the front, with “but still arguably great” as a subtitle.

 

“Aw.” He says, head drooping.

 

“Look, Bri,” Stewie says, fidgeting with his hands. “You’re the one I hang around with the most. You’re the one I truly care about. And that’s all because you’ve been my best friend.

 

“You’ve been there for me, when I was in my best, and when I am less often in my worst. You’ve been more of a guide to me—a father—than the fat man has or ever will be. And for that, I’m forever grateful.”

 

Stewie finishes his sincere speech with a smile. Brian can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He subtly wipes them away and says, “Wow. I didn’t know I meant that much to you, Stewie. Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ Bri,” Stewie replies.

 

Brian gives him a big, warm hug, and he happily returns it. “You mean a lot to me too, Stew, and I’m really proud of you. Always have, and always will.”

 

Stewie lets go of the hug, and nods. “Well, I’m off to the theme park with the fat man and my two  _ pleasant  _ siblings. See you later, Bri.”

 

“Have fun!” The dog gives him a wave as he leaves through the door.

 

“You too, with whatever you’re doing on that laptop of yours.”

 

“I’m  _ writing _ !”

 

“Oh yes, that’s what they all say. I’m sure, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! And hope Stewie wasn't too soft in this one. I'll definitely write more FG fics in the future :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
